De l'amour à la haine
by loulou61amy
Summary: Post saison 4, le maître n'a pas était aspiré avec les seigneurs du temps, il est resté sur terre et le docteur alors qu'il était inconscient l'a emmené dans l'hôpital psychiatrique le plus sécurisé de l'univers. Se passe 18 ans après ça.
1. prologue

**PROLOGUE**

 **Résumé** : Post saison 4, le maître n'a pas était aspiré avec les seigneurs du temps, il est resté sur terre et le docteur alors qu'il était inconscient l'a emmené dans l'hôpital psychiatrique le plus sécurisé de l'univers. Se passe 18 ans après ça.

 **Note d'auteure ** : Je suis désolé pour ceux qui suivaient ma fic sur OUAT mais j'ai perdu toute la fic et je ne supporte pas réécrire quelque chose, donc vraiment désolé !

En ce qui concerne cette fic le thème angoisse n'ai pas là pour rien ! Je préviens d'avance. J'ai un chapitre d'avance pour être sur de ne pas rester sans publier trop longtemps mais je ne promets rien quant aux dates de sortie des chapitres. Les vacances sont proche donc durant les deux prochain mois je pense pouvoir publier assez fréquemment mais mes études m'empercheront d'écrire au-temps que je le voudrais. Sur ce bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas !

Merci à DaisekuSenshiLengend pour la correction de ce chapitre !

* * *

— Bonjour Docteur. Il faut que tu arrêtes de faire ça. Arrête de venir me voir. Je sais que tu n'es pas réel ! Sors d'ici, sors de ma tête !

— Qui te dit que je ne suis pas réel ?

— Tu ne l'es jamais !

La folie dans sa voix ferait frémir n'importe quel homme, mais pas lui pas le Docteur.

— Je suis là, je suis vraiment là cette fois. dit-il, s'approchant à l'intérieure de la cellule.

Le Maître était recroquevillé sur lui-même dans un coin de la pièce. Il était mal en point et pas seulement mentalement, mais physiquement aussi. Ses cheveux, ainsi que ses yeux, avaient terni. Sa peau, déjà pâle d'ordinaire, avait la couleur de la mort. Et sa camisole ne faisait qu'augmenter son état de vulnérabilité.

— NE T'APPROCHE PAS !

— Que t'ont-ils fait ? murmura le Docteur en s'agenouillant à ses côtés.

Ce dernier posa ses mains sur celles du Maître.

— Tout cela est de ta faute et seulement de la tienne ! C'est de ta faute si je suis ici, si tu m'avais laissé mourir, oh ! Si seulement...

— Je suis désolé, je suis vraiment désolé, mais je ne pouvais pas te laisser mourir.

— Toujours toi, tu ne penses qu'à toi ! — une larme s'écoula contre sa joue — Quand va tu enfin laisser ta conscience de coté ?

— Je sais. Mais je suis revenu, je suis là maintenant.

— 18 ans, ça fait 18 ans que je suis ici. Ne crois pas que je puis-je te pardonner comme ça. Pourquoi es-tu là ?

— Je viens te chercher.

— Est-ce que tu culpabilises Docteur ? Un sourire plein de sarcasme avait commencé à percer sur les lèvres du Maître.

— Oui. Le Maître n'avait pas attendu de réponse, mais celle-ci, aussi brève soit-elle, le surprit au plus haut point. Le Docteur avouait ses fautes, il ne l'aurait jamais cru.

— Tu as toujours voulu sauver tout le monde, les gens pensent que c'est de la bonté, mais ils se trompent Docteur ! En réalité tu n'es qu'un lâche, si tu veux sauver tout le monde c'est uniquement pour te donner bonne conscience. Avoue le Docteur ! Dis-le !

Les cris du maître étaient à la limite de la folie et de la tristesse. Le docteur avait finit par se redresser et reculer d'un pas. Pas par peur mais par surprise. Pour la première fois quelqu'un avait sut lire en lui, plus profond encore qu'il le pouvait lui-même. Ce quelqu'un c'était le Maître, et en y réfléchissant c'était une évidence, car qui d'autre que celui avec qui il avait grandit, son meilleur ami et celui qu'il avait haït pour le connaître aussi bien ?

Le Docteur se reconcentra sur ce qu'il avait en face de lui. Un homme en colère et apeuré. Un homme en souffrance et qui lui en voulait à lui, et à lui seul. Et pour la première fois ça l'atteignait vraiment.

— Viens. Tu as assez souffert comme ça.

— Est-ce vraiment pour moi que tu fais ça Docteur ? Veux tu que j'arrête de souffrir ? Ou veux-tu arrêter de culpabilisé de ma souffrance ? On connaît tout les deux la réponse. Après un instant de silence il continua :

— mais on verra ça plus tard, je ne veux pas rester une minute de plus dans cette endroit, fais moi sortir de là.

Le Docteur se rapprocha du blond et s'assit à ses côtés, se laissant tomber contre le mur blanc. Ils restèrent ainsi, pendant plusieurs minutes, aucun ne parlaient, aucun n'osaient.

— Pourquoi vouloir se donner bonne conscience, Docteur ? Tu n'es pas obligé de sauver le monde, celui-ci se débrouillerait tout aussi bien sans toi. Alors pourquoi ?

— Parce que je n'ai pas pu te sauver toi, Maître.

— Me sauver, moi ? C'est la meilleur celle là…soupira-t-il en secouant sa tête le regard dirigé vers le sol, me sauver de quoi ?

— J'aurais du te croire, toute ses années passées à l'Académie, j'aurais dû te croire pour les tambours… La dernière partie de la phrase avait été prononcée dans un murmure à peine audible.

— Tu ne pouvais pas savoir, tout le monde me pensait fou ! Comment aurais-tu pu penser autrement ? À ces mots le Maître releva la tête vers le Docteur, celui-ci avait les yeux fermé et la tête appuyée contre le mur.

— J'aurais du le savoir... je n'étais pas tout le monde...On était… Pourquoi n'ai-je jamais pu les entendre ? Pourquoi n'ai-je rien entendu alors que nous… j'aurais du les entendre en connectant mon esprit au tien ! Pourquoi a-t-il fallu près de 900 ans avant qu'ils ne me parviennent !

Une larme se faufila dans le coin de son œil. Depuis combien de temps retenait-il tout ça ?

Sans un mot de plus il se leva, sautant sur ses pied un sourire ornant ses lèvres.

— Trêve de bavarderies ! Sortons d'ici avant qu'une infirmière ne nous y enferme !

Joignant le geste à la parole, il défit les lanières de cuir de la camisole et se précipita vers le Tardis, suivi de près par le Maître.

— Où veux-tu aller ? Lui lança-t-il, adossé à la console les bras croisés sur son torse.

— Si ça ne te dérange pas j'aimerais prendre une douche avant.

— Oh ! Bien sur, euum… prend le couloir de gauche et ensuite c'est tout droit, la première porte au croisement.

— Merci, dit le Maître avec un hochement de tête avant de se diriger dans la direction que lui avait indiqué le Docteur.

* * *

M erci d'avoir lus ce prologue, donné moi votre avis sur celui-ci :) une review fait toujours plaisir !


	2. Chapter 1

**Voilà le chapitre 1 !**

 **note sur l'univers de la série : Pour ceux qui ne sauraient pas, les personnages de Thêta et Koschei sont respectivement les noms du Docteur et du Maître à l'époque de l'academie.**

 **Merci à ma beta, DaisukeSenshiLegend, qui doit bien souffrir avec mes fautes !**

* * *

 _-Thêta ! Cria un jeune homme d'une cinquantaine d'année, posté en plein milieu d'un couloir._

 _Ledit Thêta se retourna alors qu'il venait d'atteindre la porte à l'extrémité du corridor, il fixa son ami, sans laissé transparaître la moindre émotion._

 _-Qui a-t-il, Koschei ?_

 _-Ce qu'il y a ? Tu es sérieux ? Tu crois que je vais te laisser partir comme ça ? Depuis quand fais-tu ce qu'on te dit ?_

 _-Je n'ai pas le choix cette fois._

 _-Bien sûr que si tu l'as. Mais tu as trop peur de t'opposer à Rassilion, c'est là qu'est le problème !_

 _-Je l'apprécie je t'assure, c'est une fille bien. Au revoir Koschei…_

 _Ce dernier, n'en tenant plus, se précipita vers son ami et bloqua la porte avec ses mains. Thêta se retrouva bloqué entre la porte et le torse de Koschei, sans aucun moyen de sortir par un quelconque endroit. Il se retourna alors vers son ami et sans qu'il ne puisse l'en empêcher celui-ci posa violemment ses lèvres contres les siennes. Thêta s'abandonna alors au baisé du brun, sachant pertinemment que ce premier baisé serai le dernier. Il allait signer cet accord, il allait se marier et succéderait à Rassilion à la tête du conseil de Gallifrey. Tel était son devoir._

Pourquoi pensait-il à ça maintenant ? Tout ça c'était du passé, il n'avait jamais reparlé de ce qui s'était passé ce jour là. Ça n'aurait jamais dû se passer et c'est tout ce qui comptait. Le Maître se reconcentra alors sur l'eau qui tombait sur ses épaules. Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il était sous la douche mais son instinct lui disait qu'il était grand temps de retourner dans la salle de commande du Tardis.

Il tourna le bouton de la douche et enfila une serviette autour de sa taille avant de venir s'appuyer contre le lavabo. Il se figea à la vu de son visage dans le miroir. Il était pâle, ses joues étaient creuses et sa barbe mal rasée ne faisait que lui rappeler ces 18 dernières années…

Il se saisit alors d'un rasoir, certainement celui du docteur, qui était posé sur le bord du lavabo.

Le contact des lames contre sa peau lui fit un bien fou, à vrai dire chaque sensation le faisait sentir vivant, tout était mieux que cette cellule de toute façon…

Il se passa un coup d'eau sur le visage et se retourna dos au miroir. Cherchant du regard de quelconques vêtements dans la pièce, mais ses yeux retombèrent vite sur les vieux lambeaux blancs qu'il avait porté pendant plusieurs années, alternant avec une tunique d'hôpital lors des lavages hebdomadaires. Il était hors de question qu'il les remette un jour.

Le Maître se mit alors à fouiller les placards un à un. Il finit par mettre la main sur un pantalon en jean noir ainsi qu'une chemise blanche en lin. Alors qu'il soulevait la chemise, une photo tomba de celle-ci s'envolant jusque sur le sol, face contre terre.

Le Maître se pencha vers celle-ci, retenant la serviette autour de sa taille de sa main gauche et attrapant la photo de la droite. Il se redressa en s'appuyant sur la commode et retourna la photo entre ses mains. Sur celle-ci se trouvait deux personnes, la dixième incarnation du Docteur ainsi qu'une jeune femme blonde, qui avait laissé reposer sa tête sur l'épaule du Seigneur du Temps. Ils souriaient. Le Maître ne se rappelait plus la dernière fois où il avait vu le Docteur paraître aussi heureux…

Il resta planté là, la photo dans les mains, pendant plusieurs minutes, le regard dans le vide, jusqu'à ce que quelques coups contre la porte le sortent de ses pensées. Il releva la tête et alla entre-ouvrir la porte, se retrouvant nez à nez avec le docteur.

-Euh, je me suis dis que tu voudrais probablement des vêtements propres. l'informa le docteur, une pile de vêtements en main.

-Merci. répondit le Maître en attrapant les quelques vêtements que lui tendait le docteur.

-Je ne savais pas pour la taille, alors j'en ai pris... plusieurs. Ses yeux restèrent fixé sur un point derrière le Maître, il s'excusa et repartit à la hâte dans le couloir duquel il venait.

Le blond, perplexe, se retourna essayant de savoir se qui avais bien pu troubler ainsi le Docteur. Ses yeux retombèrent vite sur la photo qu'il avait posée sur le rebord du lavabo, avant d'aller ouvrir la porte.

Qui était cette jeune femme pour le Docteur ? Que pouvait-elle bien représenter à ses yeux ? Que lui était-il arrivé ? Autant de questions qui se retrouvé confronté dans l'esprit du Maître. Et puis, qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien lui faire de savoir tout ça ?

Il revînt à la réalité, prit les vêtements que le Docteur lui avait ramené, enfilant assez rapidement un t-shirt gris et un pantalon en toile noir.

Il sortit de la pièce, retournant dans la salle de commande. Il se demanderait toujours pourquoi les architecte Gallifreyans faisaient des couloirs aussi long et fin, rendant toutes leurs structures telles des labyrinthes à la vu des gens ne connaissant pas par cœur les moindres chemins d'un bâtiment.

 _Koschei scrutait chaque centimètres carrés du couloir dans lequel il était. Il avait arrêté de contempler la splendeur du bâtiment depuis plus d'un quart d'heure, à présent tout ce qu'il voyait c'était les mêmes longs couloir ornementé défiler devant lui. Il avait l'impression de tourner en rond, ce qui n'était pas peu probable en y pensant. Chaque porte étaient identique en tout point si l'on excepté les dorures en ancien Gallifreyan circulaire, plaquées sur chacune d'elle. Mais celles-ci ne servaient guère de repères au jeune garçon, qui du haut de ses huit ans n'avait jamais appris à le lire. Il essayait donc de mémoriser les différentes courbes, s'acharnant à retrouver le motif inscrit sur la porte de la chambre où on l'avais conduit quelques heures auparavant._

 _Il tomba sur un symbole bien différent de ceux qu'il avait prit l'habitude de voir depuis le début de son escapade. Celui-ci arborait le même rouge que celui de la tunique des prydonians. En désespoir de cause il frappa à celle-ci._

 _Rien._

 _Après quelques minutes d'attente, il ouvrit la porte. Il se retrouva alors dans une grande salle où trônait une grande table ronde…_

-Maître ? Maître ?

-Excuse-moi, je repensais à l'académie.

-On en à fait des verte et des pas mures là-bas ! Oh tu te souviens de la fois où l'on avait mélangé du chlorure de soude avec de la pierre d'arcadia ? Oh oh oh ! - s'exclama le Docteur d'un ton enjoué – le sermon que nous avait fait Rassilion !

-Ouai…

-Où veux-tu aller ?

-Peu m'importe, choisit la destination que tu veux…

-Qu'y a t-il Maître ?

-J'ai trouvé une photo dans la salle de bain, tu étais avec une jeune femme blonde, que lui est-il arrivé ?

-Elle est dans un univers parallèle et elle va très bien si c'est ce que tu te demandes ! - Le Maître serra les dents mais ne dit rien – Babylone et sa bibliothèque ! Allons-y !

* * *

 **Voilà, ce chapitre n'est pas aussi dur et tragique que le prologue, il ne l'est même pas du tout mais ne vous inquiété pas, la tragédie et l'angoise ne sont pas loin ;). J'espère toute fois que vous avez aimez, si c'est le cas n'hésitez pas à le dire dans une petite review et puis si vous avez trouvez ça nul, dite le aussi ! #LibertéD'expression**


End file.
